ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Quick
Roy Quick was a corrupt detective sergeant who arrived in Walford in August 1985, originally with an agenda to get Nick Cotton, an old adversary of his, jailed for his crimes. Roy failed at this, but when Debbie Wilkins is mugged in December 1985, he came to her aid, and instantly developed feelings towards her. Following a few months of platonic dating, Roy asks Debbie to marry him. Debbie rejects his marriage proposal, but this does not stop Roy from pestering her. When several local residents begin hounding him following a burglary at Dr. Legg's surgery in July 1986, Roy quits the police force, and leaves Walford permanently to become a security guard. Biography 1985: Get Nick An established police detective, Roy first arrived in Walford in August with an agenda to get Nick Cotton, an old adversary of his, arrested. Nick returned to Albert Square after being acquitted for the murder of Reg Cox. Roy endlessly harassed Nick following his return, desperate to find a reason to arrest him. When Nick visited the local café shortly after returning, Roy decided to follow him in and make him take his socks and shoes off in the hopes that he was storing drugs in them. Nick had nothing to hide, so Roy turned his attention to Nick's mother, Dot Cotton, by warning her to keep her distance from him. Dot defended Nick, so Roy told her that if they were not friends, he would have her arrested for harbouring Nick as a criminal. In September, Roy learnt that Den Watts was selling duvets at The Queen Victoria. He visited Den and queried him over the duvets, to which Den denied having any, unaware that Roy actually intended to buy a duvet for himself. Roy was then scolded by Dr. Legg for littering in the Square and adding to the rubbish which was already proving to be a major issue in the area. A few weeks later, Roy was informed of forged £20 notes circulating Albert Square, and warned residents of the scam. On the same day, he noticed Kelvin Carpenter and Lofty Holloway selling football sweaters on Bridge Street Market, and gave them a warning for not having a stallholders licence. Roy's obsession with Nick continued throughout September, which eventually led to Dr. Legg getting involved and asking Roy to stop harassing him. Roy then left Albert Square, briefly returning in November to see Nick get beaten up by Pete Beale for blackmailing his wife, Kathy Beale. Roy did nothing about the incident, delighted to watch his enemy get a beating. The next day, Roy suggested to Pete that he found himself some gangster friends who would be able to scare Nick away from Albert Square for good. Roy returned once more on Christmas Eve with his colleague, Alison Howard, to celebrate Christmas with the other residents on the Square. Whilst he is at The Queen Victoria, he is taken to one side by Angie Watts, who asks him what a friend of hers should do about a recent criminal act she has committed. Roy was unaware that Angie was actually referring to herself and told her to keep quiet and not say anything. Then, on New Year's Eve, Debbie Wilkins was mugged on Turpin Road. Roy came to her aid and vowed to get her muggers arrested. 1986: Relationship with Debbie Wilkins In January, and only a few days after Debbie's mugging, Roy sent her flowers. Debbie was grateful for Roy's kind gesture and was later encouraged by Roy to take up self-defence classes. Roy gave Debbie a self-defence lesson in The Queen Victoria, but the pair were disturbed when Debbie's boyfriend, Andy O'Brien, walked in on them. Andy got increasingly jealous over Debbie and her evergrowing friendship with Roy. Debbie then decided to invite Roy over for a meal; Roy was thrilled to finally be making friends on the Square and agreed to attend the meal. However, a jealous Andy had other ideas. He attempted to foil the evening by inviting Naima Jeffery to the meal, and later used his and Debbie's kittens to spoil the dessert. Debbie was disgusted with Andy's actions and told him to leave. With Andy and Debbie's relationship over, Roy decided to ask Debbie to marry him. Debbie was taken aback by Roy's marriage proposal and, after much consideration, decided that she wanted to remain independent. Roy was unhappy with Debbie's answer, particularly as he had applied for a promotion at the police station, and would have had a better chance at receiving the promotion if he had a wife and stability. This did not stop Roy from pestering Debbie though, and he continued to pursue her, even after her relationship with Andy got back on track. Debbie ended up telling Roy to leave Walford forever when he turned up at her house and begged for her to get back with him. In June, Walford Surgery was burgled after Dr. Legg left the window of the consultation room open whilst he was out. Roy investigated, and soon began pointing fingers at local residents such as Ian Beale and Kelvin and Cassie Carpenter. Kelvin took Roy's accusation personally and confronted him in The Vic, telling him to stop hiding behind his job. Roy then blamed Dr. Legg for the break-in, and told him that the residents will know who to blame when the teenagers of Walford begin getting addicted to drugs. Dr. Legg was consumed by guilt. As the investigation into the burglary continued, Roy managed to upset almost every resident on the Square. Roy began feeling dissatisfied with his life choices following the hatred from the locals, and applied for a job as a security guard. He was successful, and handed in his notice to the police force. In July, and only a few days before his final shift as a detective, Roy was berated by Dr. Legg. Dr. Legg's car had been stolen and when Dr. Legg reported the incident, he went to the pub, and was shocked to find Roy drinking in there. Roy grew increasingly frustrated at the lack of respect the locals had for him and eventually gave them a few home truths, before storming out of The Vic and leaving Albert Square for good. Other information *After quitting the police force, Roy went on to become a security guard. First and last lines "A colleague of mine, one detective sergeant Rich, sends his regards. I thought I might sew up what he left undone, like a certain cockroach who wasn't stepped on, 'ey?" (First line, to Nick Cotton) --- "You think so? Let me tell you something, Den. Ever since I first came here, to get rid of that some of a son of hers, you lot have treated me about as welcome as the bubonic plague, right? Yes, yes, do come to the East End, you are welcome. As long as you don't start interfering with all the bent dealings everybody's pulling off, okay? The minute you start sticking your nose in there, the brick walls built faster than a Japanese car, innit. Tell you what? You lot deserve each other, and you deserve what you've got, and what you've got is only the start." (Final line, to Den Watts and several other residents present in The Queen Victoria) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1985 debuts Category:1986 departures Category:Detectives